


Хороший полководец

by Leytenator



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Fisting, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "- Можешь взять меня, парень, - сообщает Искандер радостно, и Вейверу приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не ляпнуть: «Куда?»"порнофлафф, фингеринг, переходящий в очень лайтовый фистинг, переходящий в романтический секс, Саша снизу (и счастлив).
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Хороший полководец

\- В меня это не влезет, - мрачно сообщает Вейвер, когда наконец справляется со сбившимся от долгих, глубоких поцелуев дыханием и переводит взгляд вниз.  
Увиденное захватывает настолько, что Искандеру приходится мягко подцепить его пальцами за подбородок и заставить поднять голову. Взять себя в руки тяжело – Искандер только что вышел из душа, и из одежды на нем сейчас болтается один Вейвер.  
Вейвер с ощутимым трудом сглатывает и решительно мотает головой:  
\- Нет. Совсем никак. Я могу использовать на своей заднице заклинание, расширяющее пространство, но не уверен, что это хорошо закончится.  
Использовать уменьшающее на Искандере кажется Вейверу святотатством.  
\- Эй, парень, успокойся. Мы можем пойти другим путем, у хороших полководцев всегда есть запасные варианты.  
\- В рот тоже не влезет, - вспыхивает Вейвер и снова начинает задыхаться, когда Искандер осторожно проводит по его пылающим щекам ласковыми прохладными ладонями.  
Надо же. А он думал, руки у великого царя должны быть раскаленные и шершавые, как песок на солнце.  
Часто думал.  
С тех самых пор, как тот впервые его коснулся.  
\- Полководец из тебя так себе, - тихо смеется Искандер, ероша волосы на макушке Вейвера. – Ничего. Еще научишься. Вырастим из тебя стратега.  
Вейвер обиженно пытается спихнуть с головы широкую ладонь, но, разумеется, у него ничего не получается.  
А может, не так-то и хотелось.  
\- Можешь взять меня, парень, - сообщает Искандер радостно, и Вейверу приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не ляпнуть: «Куда?»  
Господи. О, господи.  
Жар накрывает его удушливой соленой волной, заставляя кожу покрыться потом.  
Вейвер прочищает горло, оттягивает ворот свитера и говорит:  
\- Ага. Разумеется. Давай, ложись на живот, чего застыл.  
Он поспешно отворачивается и стягивает с себя одежду, неприятно липнущую к телу, швыряет ее в угол комнаты одним комом, еще раз медленно переводит дыхание и разворачивается к кровати.  
Вейвер думал, что смотреть на член Искандера – выше человеческих сил, но глядеть на его задницу оказывается пыткой совершенно безбожной. Он мысленно считает до трех – на большее терпения все равно не хватит – и решительно седлает мощные бедра.  
Он опускает обе руки на смуглые ягодицы и мнет их, дурея от перекатывающихся под ладонями мышц, а потом разводит в стороны. Густая рыжая поросль у Искандера и тут, Вейвер долго пялится на темно-розовый вход, окруженный жесткими рыжими завитками, а потом надавливает на него большим пальцем. Искандер одобрительно мычит.  
\- Давай, парень, смелей!  
Вейвер перебивает громко и зло, чтобы не выдать волнения:  
\- Будешь отвлекать – засуну в тебя сразу всю руку.  
Искандер поворачивает голову и удобно устраивает ее на сгибе локтя.  
\- Кто сказал, что я против?  
Вейвер давится воздухом. Странно, он думал, его совсем не осталось в этой раскаленной комнате.  
\- Не смотри, - хрипит он, быстро наколдовывая смазку.  
Он елозит по бедрам Искандера, собственный стояк ноет от прилившей крови, и Вейвер быстро трется им о крепкую задницу, прежде чем сползти немного ниже.  
Член оставляет на ягодице едва заметный влажный след, и Вейвер стискивает зубы, чтобы не кончить от этого зрелища. Он спешно, воровато прижимается губами к смуглой коже и резко выпрямляется, устыдившись своего порыва.  
Первые два пальца входят легко, третий тоже, с четвертым приходится немного повозиться, потому что руки у Вейвера дрожат. Его всего трясет, что уж там. Искандер молчит, и Вейверу хочется разрыдаться от неловкости, от собственной неумелости – а он-то, дурак, считал, что пара быстрых перепихов с одногруппниками и преподавателями делает его ого-го каким опытным! Внутри Искандер такой горячий, что Вейверу кажется, кожа на руках сейчас сгорит. Он весь сгорит.  
\- Еще, - тихо раздается сверху, и Вейвера прошивает с головы до ног смешанной со стыдом похотью.  
Он сгибает большой палец и медленно проталкивает в припухший, покрасневший вход весь кулак.  
\- Хорошо… - выдыхает Искандер протяжно и прогибается в пояснице так, что позвонки хрустят.  
Этого Вейвер не выдерживает. Он вытаскивает руку из его задницы с влажным, похабным звуком, какой разве что в дешевой порнушке услышишь. Наскоро вытирает мокрую от смазки ладонь о простыню, пару секунд зачарованно пялится на то, как сжимается растянутый вход, а потом наваливается на Искандера и вставляет ему так, что яйца звонко шлепают о подставленный зад.  
Кажется, Вейвер кричит, потому что Искандер выворачивает лицо – по вискам катятся крупные капли пота, и Вейвер тут же жадно тянется слизать их языком, - и говорит тихо и хрипло:  
\- Все хорошо, парень. Все хорошо. Мне с тобой очень хорошо.  
Вейвер стискивает зубы, опирается на локти и начинает двигаться. Искандер подается ему навстречу частыми, резкими рывками, и очень скоро Вейвер понимает, что им обоим этого мало.  
Он изо всех сил обхватывает Искандера за бока и дергает на себя, заставляя встать на четвереньки – озвучить такую просьбу вслух он сейчас ни за что не смог бы. Слава богу, тот понимает его без слов.  
От вида выпяченного крупного зада и собственного члена в нем Вейвер снова едва не спускает. Он со злостью дергает себя за волосы, делает глубокий вдох, и засовывает два все еще влажных от смазки пальца в задницу Искандеру одновременно с членом. Потом добавляет еще один палец. И еще.  
Ему кажется, что он сошел с ума, что он одновременно дрочит себе и трахается, но самое, самое страшное в том, что Искандер низко, протяжно стонет под ним, и от этого звука вся решимость продержаться еще хоть немного улетучивается. Вейвер делает несколько резких, рваных движений и кончает, оглохнув на мгновение от собственного крика.  
\- Не вытаскивай, - хрипит Искандер, и Вейвер чувствует, как губы сами растягиваются в сумасшедшей, кривой улыбке.  
В заднице Искандера хлюпает от смазки и спермы, Вейвер трахает его всей рукой быстро и резко, а потом просовывает вторую ладонь под живот и с восторгом ощущает тяжесть ложащегося в нее члена. Он дрочит его, трет головку, царапая ногтями, и вскрикивает, когда задница Искандера начинает туго сжиматься вокруг кулака так, что кажется, вот-вот сломает руку.  
Искандер запрокидывает голову и рычит что-то бессвязное, заливая спермой его пальцы. Он падает на кровать, перекатывается на бок и тут же притискивает мокрого, задыхающегося Вейвера к себе.  
Они оба покрыты потом и семенем. Надо принять душ, надо привести себя в порядок, выспаться перед завтрашним боем – «надо», «надо», столько бесконечных чертовых «надо», зачем они вообще, когда в голове сияет одно огромное и ослепительно яркое «хочу». Когда оно сияет на улыбающемся лице Искандера, которое так близко.  
\- Хочешь, отнесу тебя в купальни?  
\- Хочу, чтобы в следующий раз ты сделал со мной так же, - хрипло выдыхает Вейвер.  
Искандер смеется в голос и качает головой.  
\- Отчаянный. Как я и думал. Не боишься?  
\- Нет. С тобой – не боюсь.  
\- Слова истинного полководца, - отвечает тот, прежде чем накрыть поцелуем его рот.


End file.
